Love story
by Landy
Summary: Will Jeff's love for a certain diva be able to win her over?
1. past

I don't own anything except a dollar. I'll try to update soon.  
  
Love, in the past or continue on in the future?  
  
1,2,3, "Here is your winner and the new WWE Womens Champion Trish Stratus!" yelled Lillian Garcia. Look  
  
at her, she is so amazing thought Jeff to himself. He couldn't stop thinking about Trish since she kissed him  
  
in the ring. Sure it was a storyline, but then they turned it to reallife love. "Jeff, Jeff, Jeff!" yelled Matt trying  
  
to get the younger Hardy's attention. "Oh, hey Matt whats up?" asked Jeff coming out of his trance. "Jeff,  
  
its been 4 months since you and Trish broke up," Matt said, "you need to get over the fact that you  
  
screwed up by telling Trish you didn't love her, but you loved Beth she was really hurt, then look what  
  
happened Beth dumped you after one date!" "I know, but in one month that me and Trish were together I  
  
did love her." Jeff said bringing back the memories of that horrible day. Flashback: August 30,2001 Trish's  
  
house. "Trish, we need to talk." Jeff said. "What is it?" asked Trish. "I found someone else and I love her  
  
not you." Jeff said. "Ge, ge, get of my freakin house you bastard!" yelled Trish crying her eyes out. Present  
  
time. "Jeff, when you broke up with Trish alot of superstars started being mean to you , cause they didn't  
  
know why you had said those things to Trish and we're family kinda like," Matt said, "and if you go back  
  
out with her they will be meaner toward you cause they will think you're going to do the same thing."  
  
"But I won't, I miss her so much and its almost Christmas," responded Jeff trying to keep his emotions in,  
  
"maybe Lita can invite Trish to have Christmas with us." "Oh, great now you're going to use Amy." Matt  
  
said getting tired of arguing with Jeff. It was the same every Monday night Jeff would watch Trish's  
  
matches, buy her t'shirts, write poetry about her, and daydream. Knock, Knock. "Come in." yelled Jeff. "Hey  
  
is Amy here yet?" asked Trish. Ever since Jeff broke up with Trish, Amy and her had became best friends.  
  
Jeff stared at Trish trying to tell her that Amy was getting something to eat, but he was studdering. "Hey  
  
Trish, Amy is getting something to eat," responded Matt for Jeff. "Thanks, I think he needs to lay off on  
  
the Swanton Bombs," laughed Trish pointing to Jeff. Sure Trish still cared about Jeff but did she love him?  
  
She couldn't answer that. "Well, just tell Amy may to come by my locker room when she comes back." Trish  
  
said. "Ok, will do." Responded Matt. Click. "I can't believe you started studdering infront of Trish, now  
  
she's really gonna think your lame." Joked Matt. "That's not even funny." Jeff argued back while wrestling  
  
around the room with Matt. "Hey, stop you're going to hurt my baby." Amy said sarcastically to Jeff. "Oh, I  
  
see how it is Matt can't defend himself so he has to get the almighty Lita to protect him." Laughed Jeff while  
  
still on the floor laughing his head off. 


	2. the end

Here is the rest, I don't own a thing. This is a continiuing from the first chapter.  
  
  
  
Love story. Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Why don't you two get a room." Jeff said sternly to Matt and Amy who practiculy had their tongues down  
  
each others throats. "Why don't you get lost." Matt said trying not to be offensive to Jeff, but Jeff took it  
  
offensive. "Well, maybe I will get lost." Jeff said getting off the floor, getting his things, and leaving. "Jeff,  
  
I didn't mean it." Matt said. "Whatever." Was all Jeff said. "He is still beating himself down about breaking  
  
up with Trish." Amy said. "Yea, Trish said to go to her locker room when you get back." Matt said. "Ok,  
  
I'll see later, and talk to Jeff." Amy said  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Come in" yelled Trish. "Hey you wanted to see me?" asked Amy. "Are we going to have Christmas at my  
  
house or yours?" asked Trish. "If you can stand sharing Christmas with Jeff, I guess we can have it at my  
  
house." "I think I can stand Christmas with Jeff." Replied Trish.  
  
CHRISTMAS=JEFF'S HOUSE  
  
"Are you nuts, if you think Trish is going to fall for this stunt she must be crazy." Matt said confused. "Just  
  
start wrapping." Jeff said. "Jeff, you are gonna scare her off." Matt blurted out. "I'm gonna make her see  
  
that I love her." Jeff replied..  
  
AMY'S HOUSE  
  
"I got Jeff a Pearl Jam cd, do you think he'll like it?" asked Trish. "He will love it." Replied Amy trying to  
  
cheer up the Canadian. "Their here." Yelled Amy. "How do I look?" asked Trish. "You look wonderful."  
  
Replied Amy. "Where's Jeff?" asked Amy. "He'll be here," replied Matt, "he sent these over, if we started  
  
unwrapping presents without him." Matt said handing out the presents. "Jeff still hasn't shown and it has  
  
been an hour almost." Trish said getting worried about her ex. "Trish, why don't you go outside and unwrap  
  
the box that is in the back of my truck." Matt said. "Well ok." Replied Trish. "What the heck is this?" asked  
  
Trish looking at a 7'0 tall 4'0 wide box. "It's from Jeff to you," Matt replied, "there's a card on the side."  
  
"He will just not give up on you." Amy said. "Jeff has really gone over his limit with me," responded  
  
Trish, "the card says, "Trish, I'm sorry I told you that I didn't love you, but I thought our relationship was  
  
going to end up a wreck I guess I did that myself. Ever since we broke up I can't sleep, eat, or consintrate  
  
on my matches. I hope you can forgive me. Trish I love you from the bottom of my heart. Sincerely yours,  
  
Jeffrey Nero Hardy." Trish couldn't understand Jeff anymore, first they fall in love, then he brakes her  
  
heart, and now he wants her back. "I don't think I can open the box." Trish said falling to the snow covered  
  
ground crying her eyes out. "Matt, help her." Amy said sternly. "Trish, come on, Jeff went through tough  
  
times for this day," Matt said, "if you don't like it you can get rid of it." Matt finished and helping Trish up  
  
off the ground. Trish gathered all her energy to open Jeff"s present. "Surprise!" Jeff yelled popping up out  
  
of the box, with a bow on his head. Trish could only stand there in shock. "Trish, I love you, I hope you  
  
will give me a second chance." Jeff said hoping to not get turned down by Trish. "If you do except me,  
  
please take the bow off my head?" asked Jeff. "I'm not going to take the bow off your head," Trish said,  
  
"I'm gonna kiss you." Trish wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck, so he could drag her into the box with  
  
him. "Well, I guess we can go inside." Matt said. "He would do anything for her." Amy replied.  
  
IN THE BOX  
  
"Trish, I love you so much." "I love you to Jeff." Trish replied kissing Jeff passionetly on the lips. Jeff and  
  
Trish spent Christmas making out in a box.  
  
THE END  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this. I'll try to update All in one night soon. I have two more on the way. Till next time take care. Jae 


End file.
